the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Thoughts in a Hallway
Later that afternoon... *Elaina sat on the floor in the hall, frowning hard and trying to remember what had happened. She didn't remember anything! She rubbed the scar on her neck, looking down. Whatever happened, she had heard "Elise" didn't hurt anyone. But what about Hela? And she had missed the results of the meeting... So what had happened then?* Hyde without a Jekyll: *The girl I really need give a name, was walking out from the dining hall having just finished Lunch. She was trying to eat at least 3 meals a day to make Jasper happy. She stopped when she saw Elaina sitting on the floor.* ...Hi? Ms Elaina Hyde: *looks up and smiles as if nothing were wrong* hi! Hyde without a Jekyll: *The girl sits down next to Elaina and pulls out an apple and begins to cut it with a paring knife.* Apple? Ms Elaina Hyde: Oh, no thanks. Hyde without a Jekyll: *She shrugs and continues to slice up the apple.* So...why are we sitting in the middle of the floor? Ms Elaina Hyde: I don't know...? don't lie to her. ''*Elaina frowned and looked around* who's there? '''Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The girl looked at her confused.* um...me? And um...*she looked around the empty hall seeing no one, she looked back at Elaina.* ...no one else just you and me. Ms Elaina Hyde: *she frowned* but.. I just heard- I'm in your head, short stack. Hyde without a Jekyll: What did you hear? Ms Elaina Hyde: I heard... Elise...? Hyde without a Jekyll: Elise? *She begins to look around for Elise.* But I thought...wait...I thought...Oh! This is so confusing! Ms Elaina Hyde: In my head? Hyde without a Jekyll: ...In your head? You can hear her in your head? Ms Elaina Hyde: Yes. Hyde without a Jekyll: Is that...normal? Ms Elaina Hyde: I don't know... Hyde without a Jekyll: Nether do I...Does Elise know? Ms Elaina Hyde: nope... ''No. '''Hyde without a Jekyll:' Oh...*she took a bite of her apple slice.* ...you might want to talk to Hen about that...or Mz. Hyde... Ms Elaina Hyde: Oh. Hyde without a Jekyll: You can do that later. *Eats another apple slice.* So...why are we sitting in the hallway? Ms Elaina Hyde: I don't know why I'm in the hall. I should be sitting in my room... Hyde without a Jekyll: *She looks around the hall.* The halls bigger. *She eats another apple slice.* Ms Elaina Hyde: Yeah. Hyde without a Jekyll: *Finishes the apple slice.* It's been a long week hasn't it? Ms Elaina Hyde: *laughs* I wouldn't know... Hyde without a Jekyll: You don't know? *she seemed surprised by this.* Ms Elaina Hyde: I was gone the whole time. Hyde without a Jekyll: Oh yah...*She nods remembering all the gossip she heard.* Ms Elaina Hyde: *sighs* Hyde without a Jekyll: *Eats another apple slice.* So...I guess since you walked out of the meeting you didn't hear about Operation: Paper covers Rock. Ms Elaina Hyde: No...? Hyde without a Jekyll: Ms. Hyde came up with the name. *She nods like that explains everything, and finishes the apple slice.* Ms Elaina Hyde: Oh... Okay. Hyde without a Jekyll: How long were you gone? I mean I know Elise showed up after the meeting but I don't know when you took the...I guess Hen called it... poison? *Cuts another slice off the apple and eats it.* Ms Elaina Hyde: I took it right after I left. Hyde without a Jekyll: *She nods and swallows the apple slice.* You missed a lot then. Has Elise filled you in? Since you know... *she gestures towards her head and then Elaina's head.* Ms Elaina Hyde: No... Hyde without a Jekyll: Hm... *takes a bit of an apple slice.* Ms Elaina Hyde: *looks down* Hyde without a Jekyll: *stops eating and looks at Elaina.* So clearly somethings on your mind, and it must be pretty big since you need the hallway to think about it. Ms Elaina Hyde: *giggles a little* Hyde without a Jekyll: *After a second she smiles a little as though it's an after thought. She waits patiently for Elaina to speak.* Ms Elaina Hyde: *sighs* yeah... Hyde without a Jekyll: ...yeah? Ms Elaina Hyde: I have a lot on my mind... Hyde without a Jekyll: ...we've got a lot of space here. *she gestures towards the hall way they're sitting in.* Ms Elaina Hyde: *smiles faintly* Hyde without a Jekyll: *Continues eating an apple, letting the minutes pass by waiting for when Elaina is ready to talk.* Ms Elaina Hyde: What happened while I was gone? What did Elise do...? Hyde without a Jekyll: *Finishes apple.* Well... After you left we decided against beating up Hela, Catt was very adamant about that. So instead we came up with Operation: Paper covers Rock where we keep tabs on Hela at all times and don't let her hurt anyone and shower her with love. Catt's gonna be her body guard and keep Hela from hurting the lodgers and the lodgers from hurting Hela. But if Hela does step out of line again Jasper and Lanyon and some of the other lodgers are going to...how did they put it? "Drop a rock on her." Ms Elaina Hyde: Oh... Well... *sighs* showering her with love will never work. I've always admired and looked up to Hela, and she just hates me in return. Hyde without a Jekyll: *She shrugs.* Well we're all alive still, which I think means it's working. Ms Elaina Hyde: I guess... Hyde without a Jekyll: Trial and error. If this doesn't work we'll try something else. Ms Elaina Hyde: Nothing will work. Nothing except killing her, but we can't do that. We''won't'' do that, or I'll kill you guys. *she glares at the thought* Hyde without a Jekyll: No one's killing anyone! Mz. Hyde has a rule against it. *She nods her head.* Well we're just trying to wait out the storm, and right now you've...survived with her the longest. My guess is, your love for her has kept you alive...even if she doesn't say it. So we're going to try the same. Ms Elaina Hyde: She hates me. Hyde without a Jekyll: Well that may be, but you are alive. *shrugs* Ms Elaina Hyde: *sighs* Hyde without a Jekyll: Is that what needed the hall way or is something else on your mind? Ms Elaina Hyde: That was it. Hyde without a Jekyll: *Silence fills the room.* ...I meant what I said earlier. Ms Elaina Hyde: Hm...? Hyde without a Jekyll: ...if you aren't evil in you're own eyes you're probably seen as evil in some one else's... Ms Elaina Hyde: Oh... Hyde without a Jekyll: *The girl continued to sit in the hall way staring down the corridor in silence* Ms Elaina Hyde: Um... Hyde without a Jekyll: *she sighs and stands up* Fears different for everyone, and I'm sure there are people out there who fear you. Ms Elaina Hyde: Oh... Okay! Hyde without a Jekyll: *She nods and then begins to walk away.* Ms Elaina Hyde: Bye... Hyde without a Jekyll: bye. *She turns down the hallway and is out of sight.* Obtained From Um... Category:Main Plot Category:Elise Hyde